Late Night Studying
by jadefiresong
Summary: Raito comes home from school one day to find cameras hidden in his room. Will L discover Raito’s identity as Kira, or something more? Oneshot PWP YAOI


Title: Late Night Studying

Author: jadefiresong

Email: jadefiresong (no spaces)

Archive: just ask me:D :D :D

Warnings: YAOI, PWP, NC-17

Pairing: Technically None (RaitoXRaito lol), But Really RaitoXL

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, but I wish I did lol.

Summary: Raito comes home from school one day to find cameras hidden in his room. Will L discover Raito's identity as Kira, or something more? One-shot PWP YAOI

This is my first time writing a Death Note fanfic, so be gentle lol. My friend told me about Death Note and I just started reading it a week ago and got this idea for a fic! (Plz don't put spoilers in the comments! thanks) I'm aslo new to FF.N, so I hope that everyone will enjoy my first fic here! You can call me jade, I hope that you like my writing style lol. Please review if you like it!

(Oh yeah, and another note: I don't really understand the ff.n document manager thing because it keeps changing my story format sosorry if it is hard to read... everytime I try to format paragraphs in it and save changes it doesn't work...)

* * *

L watched Raito from the hidden cameras as Raito studied in his room. He had been there for the past three hours. L frowned as Raito turned another page in his open textbook. He was just too unsuspicious. It was almost midnight- L had sent Yagami-san out to help Mogi finish organizing files on Kira suspects sent from the police. All of the rest of the Yagamis were in bed already. Raito continued taking notes out of the book, until there was a noise in the driveway. L watched as Raito got up and went to the window, seeing his father coming into the house. As the front door shut, Raito returned to the desk, but didn't look down at his book. L leaned forward, interested in the new behavior. From the high-power microphones, L could hear the sound of the door to the master bedroom closing, clearly Raito seemed to have been waiting for it, because he then looked at his watch. Puzzled, L bit his thumb. He couldn't figure out what this could mean. Exactly one half hour later, Raito stood up and locked his bedroom door. L raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, didn't change expression. He silently watched as Raito walked to the center of his room, kicked off his socks, and shrugged his jacket to the floor. He loosened his tie as he walked toward his bed and also let taht fall to the floor. He had turned off the overhead light, but his desk light was still on, illuminating the end of Raito's bed like a stage. Raito sat on the edge of his bed and L frowned at this action. Raito was directly facing a camera, looking into it as if he knew it was there, but the moment passed and he wasn't looking at anything. Then Raito did something completely unexpected. With his right hand, he lightly brushed his finger over the front of his pants, bringing the slight buldge there to L's attention. L's eyes widened as Raito repeated the motion a little firmer, bucking his hips slightly to meet his hand. With the other hand, he deftly began unbuttoning his shirt. Almost halfway down, he stopped and reached his left hand into his shirt. L watched as Raito's hand drifted over an unseen nipple, caressing lightly, and Raito let out a low moan while his eyes slid shut. It was lower than a breath and so quiet, but L knew he had heard it. Raito removed his right hand long enough to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Instead of removing it though, he let it hang off his shoulders, a move, L noted uncomfortably, that was definitely more suggestive. Raito fondled himself again through the cloth of his pants moaning louder as he simultaneously rubbed his right nipple. He continued to thrust his hips a little, and let out a gasp as he pinched his nipple suddenly. Biting his bottom lip, he twisted his now erect nipple. Raito fumbled with his belt suddenly, and L noted the light blush that had appeared on Raito's cheeks. L felt his own face warm a little as he watched Raito flick the button of his pants open. Raito groaned as he reached into his pants and grabbed his erection. He continued pinching and twisting his nipples as he fondled himself. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on his skin, making his well-toned body glisten in the bright light of the lamp. With two more quick strokes, Raito pulled his cock out of his pants to where L could clearly see it. He fisted himself slowly and roughly, biting back moans and small cries. L could see the precum gathering on the head of Raito's cock and he gulped. As if responding to where L was looking, Raito traced a finger up the side of his cock, shuddering as he did so, and swirled it around the head. Now visibly breathing heavily, Raito continued stroking himself, not holding back his small whimpers and hip thrusts. L could see Raito's stomach muscles clenching and unclenching with each thrust. Raito began squeezing his cock tighter, and twisting his hand around as he stroked up and down. He went faster and faster until his whole body tightened and he came hard, biting his left hand to surpress his cry. He flopped back into his bed and lay there for a few minutes in silence, aside from his heavy breathing. After that had returned to normal, Raito rolled over and reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table to clean up. Finished, he turned out the light and got into bed.

* * *

The following afternoon, Raito walked into his room after-school, as per-usual, face expressionless. Ryuk drifted into the room after him. 

"Hey Raito," Ryuk said. "It looks like all of the cameras have been removed."

Raito slid into his desk chair and said nothing.

"Wait. It looks like one is still here! It's the one in front of your bed!"

Raito opened his textbook and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it lol Please review and tell me what you think! I'm thinking of writing more Death Note fanfic if people like this one, so look forward to it! 


End file.
